Sasuke vs Riku
Naruto vs Kingdom Hearts Edgy teenage fighters go face to face in an edgy battle Boomstick: you know I like things that are edgy right Wiz: yeah, edgy can be nice, but edgy fighters can bring ow to the edge Boomstick: like sasuke the survivor of the uchiha clan Wiz: and riku the life-long friend of sora Boomstick: he’s wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analysis their weapons, armor, and skills to see who will win a death battle Sasuke Wiz: In the hidden leaf village laid multiple clans that ruled Boomstick: One of them being the uchiha clan and its puilple sasuke, or to most people the hated naruto character in the series Wiz: Sasuke is the survivor of the uchiha clan because his brother itachi killed all of them because of that he had one’s life goal Boomstick: To avenge his clan and fellow friends Wiz: He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Boomstick: But he was Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to exact his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance and his actions that followed become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolate him from others, leading him to be branded as an international criminal. A weird Liam neeson bad guy Wiz: After learning the truth of his brother's sacrifice and later proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants becoming referred to as the "Supporting Kage" Boomstick: first he was a hero, then a bad guy, then a hero again. Ok is he a hero or a villain Wiz: On entering the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sasuke proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades However, he could never meet the same milestones Itachi had set, resulting in their father paying Sasuke little attention. Aware of this neglect, Itachi, despite being increasingly busy, tried to stand in for their father by giving Sasuke the recognition he craved, at times even blackmailing Fugaku to spend time with Sasuke. Boomstick: After a long day of training, Sasuke returned home one night to find the streets littered with the bodies of the Uchiha. He rushed home to notify his family of this Uchiha Clan Massacre, only to find Itachi standing over the bodies of their parents. Sasuke tried to solicit help and comfort from Itachi, who responded by using Tsukuyomi on him to torment him with visions of him murdering their family. Damn that’s cold Wiz: Horrified by what Itachi had done, Sasuke pleaded for an explanation, to which Itachi replied that it was to test his own power. Fearful that he would be next, Sasuke tried to run. Itachi cornered him and explained that Sasuke, as he then was, would not be worth killing. Only by becoming stronger, such as by acquiring his own Mangekyō Sharingan, could he prove a worthwhile challenge to Itachi's abilities. Boomstick: It’s a stronger version of the Sharingan Wiz: Before leaving, Itachi encouraged Sasuke to hate him, to desire revenge, and to gain power from that. Sasuke immediately followed through, pursuing Itachi and using his newly-awakened Sharingan to attack him. The attack failed and Sasuke passed out, but not before glimpsing Itachi crying; Sasuke would forget this had happened for many years. Boomstick: Sasuke, now one of the last surviving Uchiha, was alone. He spent the first few days after the massacre wandering his family's compound, reflecting on the people who were now gone, killed by Itachi. Sasuke decided to do what Itachi had instructed and dedicated his life to vengeance, having no other interest than bringing about Itachi's death. An interesting lifestyle Wiz: He threw himself into his studies at the Academy, making no efforts to form friendships and ignoring all of the girls' attempts to gain his affection. Boomstick: why are these girls attracted to this edgy emo kid? It must be the Sharingan Wiz: One of his classmates, Naruto, disliked Sasuke's cool personality and the attention he received, and developed a one-sided rivalry in his pursuit to prove himself just as good as, if not better than, Sasuke, but would, at times, secretly smile at how hard Naruto worked because of him. Ironically, for all the attention he received, Naruto was the only person among his peers who understood Sasuke due to the painful experiences he had. Boomstick: it’s like the brother he never wanted Wiz: Sasuke was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. This changed after his entire family was killed by Itachi, the person he most admired in the world. He became cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself The pursuit of power, difficult enough on its own, is something that Sasuke repeatedly struggles with. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities. Boomstick: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he arrogantly disregards, giving them as little attention as possible so that they won't hold him back; those he perceives as stronger he fixates over and tries to surpass, especially when he believes he should be their equal. Wiz: even starts becoming attached to his teammates and starts to forget the vengeance he craved. But when he meets Itachi again in Part I and is summarily defeated, Sasuke decides the team is making him weak and chooses to leave them and Konoha entirely, focusing solely on him. Sasuke: as I told sakura my days playing ninja with you kids are over Boomstick: ok I’ll give him some credit for having some redeeming lines like that. Sasuke allows Orochimaru to experiment on him as long as he becomes stronger, only to turn against Orochimaru for using him in the first place and acquires new teammates with abilities that could further his goals. Treachery Wiz: Sasuke initially set a no-kill policy for himself and his team against those unrelated to his revenge. This was dropped as his hatred increased: at the Kage Summit, he slaughtered numerous samurai in cold blood and recklessly challenged the five Kage before killing Danzō Shimura; he tries to kill Karin and Team 7 when they impede or attempt to dissuade him from his objectives Boomstick: After his final encounter with Itachi, Sasuke is left uncertain about what course to take; Orochimaru hypothesizes this indecision is due to Sasuke, for the first time, being without anybody to tell him what to do. From long contemplation, Sasuke decides that the desire for retribution that drove him for so long is the perfect solution to the world's problems: if a single individual, what Sasuke calls the "Hokage", is solely responsible for making the difficult decisions, killing and the like for the greater good, then everybody will be unified in their hatred of that individual. Wiz: He volunteers himself for that responsibility and, in order to prepare himself, plans to eliminate what few friendships he still has, namely Naruto. But Naruto, by refusing to give up on neither saving Sasuke from darkness, demonstrates that their friendship is too fundamental to whom Sasuke is and that it cannot nor should not be broken. Afterwards, Naruto returned Sasuke's headband, which Sasuke keeps on him during his long travels as a symbol of their friendship before passing it to Boruto. Boomstick: One of Sasuke's most significant bonds is the one he has with his older brother, Itachi, who by merely being mentioned can elicit strong reactions from Sasuke's otherwise calm demeanor. When Itachi murdered the rest of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was crushed not only by the loss of his family but also by what Itachi told him: that he had never loved Sasuke. That’s so sad Wiz: Sasuke devotes years of his life to avenging their family by killing Itachi, which Itachi encourages whenever they meet. After Itachi dies in battle with Sasuke, however, Sasuke learns that the hateful older brother that Itachi seemed to be was all an act and that, in truth, Sasuke was the most precious person to Itachi; his murder of the Uchiha was done on the instructions of Konoha, in order to protect Sasuke. Boomstick: Sasuke becomes overwhelmed by this discovery and starts conspiring against Konoha and all its citizens for ruining his and Itachi's lives, knowing full well it isn't what Itachi would want him to do. he decides to fight for Konoha's future so that Itachi's actions aren't made meaningless and bases his understanding of the "Hokage" around the decisions Itachi made. He also starts poking the foreheads of others as a sign of affection, something Itachi used to always do with him. Wiz: By the time the Fourth Shinobi World War gets underway, Sasuke had becomes so consumed with hatred that he was willing to kill Sakura. After the war, a redeemed Sasuke apologizes to Sakura for how much he hurt her and she tearfully forgives him, allowing them to reconcile. They later maintain a long distant relationship while he pursues a journey of redemption. They later marry and have a daughter, Sarada. Boomstick: hopefully she isn’t an edgy wannabe like her dad or useless like her mom Wiz: Sasuke tends to be emotionally distant with his family for the sake of his duties, though he feels a strong connection to them when they are apart. As a father, Sasuke loves his daughter dearly and will go to great lengths to protect Sarada. During his time as a wanderer, Sasuke was a recluse, keeping contact with people to an absolute minimum and maintained his strong sense of pride; he is willing to help the villages if their problems are beyond their expertise but ignores their requests if facing insignificant issues. He also sometimes acts independently on his own and helps the five nations, but does not even bother to interact with anyone during such instances, although he does leave strong hints he was responsible. Boomstick: On some occasions where does interact with others while helping out the Five Great Nations, his conversations are often one-sided where he speaks briefly before vanishing without giving the other person a chance to reply. Wiz: Acknowledging his mistakes and once free from hate and vengeance, Sasuke reverts back to the type of person he was prior to the massacre; being kind to others and displaying a sense of humor but maintaining his aloof exterior. Sasuke feels that his crimes and imperfections outweigh anything heroic he has ever done. Boomstick: As an adult, Sasuke becomes wiser and mature, as well as genuinely warmer and caring, though his tendency to appear deadpan remains. He does retain his habit of insulting others, although it is usually more comical than cold, and mostly aimed towards Naruto. Some people never change Wiz: He has also shown a degree of humility, openly admitting to his failings, particularly as a family man. Although he fulfills Itachi's wish for him to protect Konoha, At the same time, Sasuke retains some of the ruthlessness he had when he was victimized by the Curse of Hatred: he offered the child Shin a chance to stand down when he stood between Sasuke and his real target, the adult Shin, but did not have any reservations cutting down a child when he refused and when Shojoji saw Sasuke was interrogating him, Sasuke taunted him by saying he knew full well how far he was willing to go to obtain information he needed. Boomstick: Ashamed of his past actions, Sasuke referred to the person he used to be as an entirely different person when he told Boruto about his past actions, albeit without directly telling Boruto he was referring to himself. At least Boruto won’t be called the number one knucklehead ninja. As a kid, He makes a strong impression on Kakashi Hatake in the bell test, and could fight on par with strong Shinobi, such as Haku and Gaara, who almost killed him Wiz: After being under Orochimaru tutelage for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke becomes strong enough to fight and even pressure Akatsuki member Itachi, as well as the Fourth Raikage. Boomstick: With the Six Paths Charka, he is compared to the Sage of Six Paths by Kurama, which is demonstrated when he helped overwhelm Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Madara himself stated he would have chosen Sasuke over Obito as an apprentice if he was born years earlier. This is different from naruto’s because it involves the Sharingan Wiz: As an adult, despite losing his left arm, his performance has shown no signs of impediment, as he could fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Ultimately, he is regarded as a legendary Shinobi Boomstick: well not as good as naruto though. And one of the strongest in history. He is viewed as someone capable of taking the world on in a fight, as well as having the strength to destroy the continent with Naruto. See what I mean Wiz: Sasuke's charka is quite strong, in part due to being the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki. Whenever Sasuke's Curse of Hatred deepens, others remark how much stronger, darker, and more sinister his charka becomes. Boomstick: His reserves are also quite large, enough to use Chidori twice a day without aid. Sasuke is able to use Chidori and related techniques multiple times in a single day. So it’s like a magnet Wiz: as well as summon creatures as large as Manda. His charka control, though less refined than Sakura Haruno's, is nevertheless very high. In the anime, he could effectively perform hand seals between his own and an enemy's hand Boomstick: In adulthood, after losing one of his arms, he learned to use one-handed hand seals. While not an actual sensor himself, during his final battle against Naruto, he sensed Naruto's build-up of charka and natural energy from Kurama. Also, in sharing half of Hagoromo's power with Naruto, he is also able to sense Naruto's charka from a different dimension. It’s basically a visual justu Wiz: Sasuke is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. His most consistent physical display is his speed, and by extension his reaction time: Haku remarks on how impressive Sasuke is in both regards during their battle. After re-awakening his Sharingan, Sasuke concentrates on honing his speed and reflexes so that he can react to the Sharingan's heightened visual information, which he accomplishes by imitating Rock Lee's movements Boomstick: His speed is even shown to match, if not exceed various other fast techniques like the Shield of Sand and Lightning Release Charka Mode respectively, and enough to physically incapacitate opponents before they realize he's even approached them, very handy Wiz: Between his increased speed and taijutsu prowess, it becomes very difficult for his opponents to find enough time to perform even a single hand seal. He acquires some of Orochimaru's attributes after absorbing him, such as additional charka reserves, a faster healing rate, and the ability to shed his body, all of which are lost when Orochimaru is removed from him. He later receives half of Hagoromo's power, which he evidently is able to keep. Boomstick: Orochimaru brands Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven after their first encounter. The cursed seal or curse mark is a powerful that came from a bite. at least it wasn’t venom Wiz: When active, the cursed seal saps Sasuke's own charka and replaces it with a larger amount of Orochimaru's, in turn increasing his strength and speed. Though useful, Sasuke's early uses of the cursed seal are often involuntary, painful while active, and leave him briefly unable to move afterwards. Boomstick: These shortcomings are either minimized or eliminated once he becomes able to enter the cursed seal's second state: a transformation that turns his skin grey, lengthens his hair, and causes him to develop wings. Wiz: Itachi removes the cursed seal from Sasuke's body, preventing him from using it again. However, he remains compatible with the cursed seal's source, Jūgo, allowing Jūgo to provide him flesh or charka if the need arises. Boomstick: Sasuke learns to summon snakes during his time with Orochimaru. He typically summons them as shields, rapid ground transportation, or to bind targets. Unseen outside of the Animal Path, Sasuke can also summon a second animal species: hawks. His use of hawks is more limited than snakes, using them only for flight and the additional maneuverability that allows. By adulthood, Sasuke can use the Shadow Clone Technique, able to easily produce eight clones at once. Well he was behind the times since naruto learned it first Wiz: As an Uchiha, Sasuke is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. When he was a child, he once used (inexpertly) a bow and arrow to hunt a boar with Itachi, practice that later becomes useful for his Susanoo. His area of expertise is in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken and kunai with precision; for complicated or moving targets, Sasuke can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. Boomstick: Though his throwing speed is faster than most, prompting him to devise the Lightning Flash Blade Creation: by sealing shuriken and kunai into his arm bracelets, Sasuke can always have a large supply ready, allowing him to barrage targets in an instant. Wiz: Sasuke begins using a sword after training with Orochimaru, wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He uses what he calls his "Sword of Kusanagi" He uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off skilled swordsmen Boomstick: By adulthood, Sasuke becomes skilled enough to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhanded and normally even during a clash Wiz: Sasuke can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin Release; two of which he could utilize at the age of 13. As an Uchiha, he has a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Great Fireball Technique years before becoming a genin, a feat which greatly shocked Kakashi. Boomstick: Sasuke can also coat fire around his shuriken, guide his flames along with wire strings, or create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs. His Fire Release-prowess is shown to be strong enough to easily disperse most Water Release techniques Wiz: By adulthood, Sasuke is capable of combining Water and Wind Release to create a makeshift ice, similar to a fusion technique. Boomstick: Like his first c-rank mission villain Haku Wiz: Sasuke is also a formidable user of Lightning Release, making first use of it with the Chidori taught to him by Kakashi. While effective at piercing most targets, the standard Chidori is a very close-range attack. Boomstick: It eventually becomes his specialty attack Wiz: For this reason, Sasuke uses the principles of Chidori to create several long-range justu, such as throw able needles, extendable swords, and scattershot streams. He often channels his lightning charka into his Sword of Kusanagi to increase its cutting power Boomstick: When using his cursed seal or the Six Paths Charka, his lightning charka becomes darker in color, though it's not clear if this changes its actual properties in any way. By adulthood, Sasuke is capable of using his Lightning Release to further augment his speed during the battle, to the point it matches Karachi’s speed Wiz: Sasuke first awakened his Sharingan on the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, though he isn't able to do so again until several years later Boomstick: Sasuke's Sharingan is especially potent, as Orochimaru noted that despite not being fully developed at the time, it was even stronger and greater in clarity than Itachi's. Later, his prowess and skill with his fully matured dōjutsu earned him the nickname Sasuke of the Sharingan Wiz: With the Sharingan, Sasuke can see the flow of charka, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, predict opponents' movement to a degree. Boomstick: He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchūriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. I wonder what else he can see Wiz: Sasuke awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan after Itachi's death, once he comes to terms with the fact that Itachi was the single most significant relationship he had. Its design gives the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Boomstick: Sasuke is warned before receiving his Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight, and for that reason Tobi repeatedly recommends that Sasuke take Itachi's eyes to gain "eternal" Mangekyō. Sasuke puts off doing this until he's nearly blind, just before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War; the transplanted eyes resemble a cross between Sasuke's and Itachi's Mangekyō. Wiz: His Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan seemingly enhanced his mastery of its techniques. Boomstick: Before, he was quick to exhaust him both physically and charka wise when he would overuse his power. After acquiring it, he was able to repeatedly use its powers against Kabuto, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya with no signs of exhaustion. Wiz: With his left Mangekyō, Sasuke can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looks at with black flames that can burn anything. With his right Mangekyō, he can use Kagutsuchi to shape the flames into a variety of forms for offensive or defensive purposes. This ability to manipulate his Amaterasu makes him more skilled than Itachi was with his own Boomstick: Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Sasuke can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo. Its evolutions are often marked by moments of intense hatred. Initially, Sasuke can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defense or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armor to increase its defenses. Wiz: Upon receiving the Rinnegan, with its supreme ocular power, he is able to create the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo, comparable in power to Tailed Beast Mode. Boomstick: Like all Susanoo, Sasuke's has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, his Susanoo employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Wiz: Though most of these arrows are made of the same charka as Susanoo itself, Sasuke can also fashion arrows made from Amaterasu's flames or, by channeling the tailed beasts' charka, lightning; Sasuke calls the latter Indra's Arrow, his strongest attack. Susanoo can also be formed around the Nine-Tails in order to give it a sword and armor of its own, and serve as a medium for his various techniques like Chidori. Boomstick: After receiving half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's charka, Sasuke awakened a Rinnegan in his left eye, with three tomoe on each of its two innermost circles. Unlike his lower dōjutsu, he can maintain this power for as long as he desires. However, should Sasuke's charka reserves fall to a certain level, the tomoe vanish and the Rinnegan takes on the commonly known appearance dōjutsu gives Sasuke the ability of pattern recognition, being able to help him analyze patterns inside codes, and by comparing them to similar patterns, decipher writing Wiz: Sasuke's Rinnegan grants him access to the Six Paths Techniques, though he's only been seen briefly using the Preta Path to absorb charka and the Deva Path to create Chibaku Tensei (and make use of its attractive force in the anime). He can use it to see invisible targets, repel the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and turn his Susanoo into a vessel for the tailed beasts' charka, much like the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Boomstick: His signature (if not unique) ability with the Rinnegan is Space–Time Ninjutsu. With it, he can perceive distortions in the flow of time, able to see events that happen as normal, although it is unknown if he can negate the effects on himself. His first and most frequently used technique is Amenotejikara, which allows him to instantly swap places of any two targets in a specific range. In adulthood, his Space–Time Ninjutsu became advanced enough to travel through dimensions, even with others; these inter-dimensional portals manifest as dark oval-shaped spirals. The power of hypnosis Wiz: His strategies could be considered irresponsible or risky, as he has on more than one occasion placed him or allies in harm's way. Despite this, his actions have the tendency to pay off, earning praise for his analytical skills from Minato Namikaze and Madara Uchiha. Despite how he proceeds in the midst of combat, Sasuke does tend to be prepared before entering a fight, or as best as he can: he specifically trains to be faster than Gaara's sand; he attacks Orochimaru at the moment when his body is weakest; he equips himself with the Lightning Flash Blade Creation so that he can compete with Itachi Uchiha's speed, even relying on Itachi's own justu to facilitate in its use. He has shown tactical sense in teamwork, able to instantly understand an ally's battle plan with little communication and act accordingly to make it successful, hence is why he’s called an avenger Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone Riku Wiz: On destiny island lived three best friends, one of them being sora and terra Boomstick: and the other Riku the strongest of the three Wiz: Riku was a five year old boy who lived on Destiny Islands, along with Sora. They have always trained and pushed each other to make one another stronger. When Terra visits their home world, Riku says that Master Xehanort has already passed by Destiny Islands, which preoccupies Terra. Boomstick: Terra has a vision of Riku's future self, making him choose Riku as his successor, and submits him to the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, but asks to keep this conversation as a secret to keep the world's order. We already talked a lot about the keyblade so we don’t need to give off too much info Wiz: Riku appears as a cool and collected 15-year-old. He and his best friends, Sora and Kairi, live on the Destiny Islands. The three spend their days constructing a raft and gathering supplies, so that they might one day set out and search for other worlds. He and Sora share a fierce but good natured rivalry, competing over that is stronger in battle, among other things. Boomstick: However, things take a drastic turn on the night before their journey. Because Riku had opened the door in the Secret Place at an unspecified time, the Heartless, beings of darkness, invade the islands, seeking out the world's heart. Both afraid that a storm would destroy the raft, Kairi and Sora set out for the island. Sora finds Riku first. However, while Sora is concerned for his friend's safety, Riku is only obsessed with finally escaping the islands. Darkness surrounds the two, and Riku disappears into it, while Sora gains the Keyblade. And what happen to Riku you may ask. Wiz: Riku eventually ends up in Hollow Bastion via the Corridor of Darkness, separated from his friends. There, he is found by Maleficent who offers him shelter and protection. However, seeing the potential in him, Maleficent begins to corrupt Riku's mind by convincing him that Sora had replaced him and Kairi with Donald Duck and Goofy. Boomstick: And that was before she became a fairy godmother to auroua eat your heart out Wanda Wiz: She claims that the only way to save Kairi, who has lost her heart to the darkness, is to ally him with her and her band of villains, while abandoning Sora. After his reunion with Sora in Traverse Town, Riku begins to agree with Maleficent and officially starts his stay with her. However, he is still highly suspicious of her motives. Riku awakes in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion, being led there by his heart reacting with Sora, who also happens to be in Castle Oblivion, though on the ground floor. A dark card and a disembodied voice present themselves. The Voice offers Riku the chance to sleep and forget his troubles as well as the light, or take the card and take the first steps toward the truth. Boomstick: Zion and Vexen have great roles in Riku's story. Vexen independently appears before Riku and the latter wonders if Vexen is with "Ansem" (Xehanort's Heartless). Vexen cryptically responds that he is with "another Ansem". Still, Riku fights against Vexen, seeing him as an enemy. However, the battle only helps Vexen, who uses the data he gathered from the battle to create a replica of Riku. The replica soon comes to battle Riku, mocking Riku's fear of the darkness while the replica embraces it. However, the real Riku proves victorious, and the replica runs off. Litter coward is he Wiz: When Zexion encounters Riku in Destiny Islands, he lures Riku with his illusions. He also makes Riku sink into the light as he begins to fade, but Naminé appears in the form of Kairi and tells him that he can't fade, because light can't destroy him, and neither can darkness, so he should accept both to drive away his fears. He awakens his dark powers again, admitting that it's a part of him and not evil, defeating Zexion. Boomstick: Riku faces Ansem for one final battle alone. Ansem asks why he still refuses him if he accepts darkness now, and inquires if Riku is still scared of the darkness. Riku denies this and merely says, "I just can't stand your foul stench". They fight and the last of Ansem is destroyed, but not before he says a part of him is still in Riku, and that he shall return. Heartless are bad people. After Xion wakes upon Destiny Islands, she expresses her curiosity about "Sora and that girl he's always with", in which Riku tells her that Kairi is someone very special to Sora. He tells her that she is the reason Sora is unable to wake up because part of his memories are inside of her. Even though Xion is unsure of where she truly belongs and what the right choice is, Riku gives her some time to think about it. He is also seen conversing with DiZ next to the pod Sora sleeps in. sleeping helps heartburn ya know Wiz: He allies himself with DiZ, as they have a common goal: to help Sora awaken (though Riku finds his memories of Sora fading, being a side-effect of Naminé's toying with Sora's memories). DiZ asks Riku to kidnap Roxas, the Nobody of Sora, who has been having trouble regaining his memories. If he and Roxas join, Sora should be able to reawaken. Riku enters the Realm of Darkness, and corners Roxas in The World That Never Was. Boomstick: the world is pretty empty Wiz: Near the top of the Castle That Never Was, Riku reunites with King Mickey and DiZ, his true name being Ansem the Wise, who is using a machine to try and encode Kingdom Hearts into data. Xemnas also arrives, and he and Ansem the Wise trade bitter words. The machine then explodes, unable to handle Kingdom Hearts, sending Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness while causing countless hearts Xemnas had collected into Kingdom Hearts to rain down on the world, creating a slew of Heartless. The explosion also cleanses Riku's heart and restores Riku to his original form, though he is still remorseful. Boomstick: Towards the end after the final attack used by Xemnas, Sora is left open and Riku takes a blow intended to finish off his friend, which allows Sora to finish Xemnas off with both Riku and Sora firing a beam of light from Sora's keyblade. It’s like the power of friendship, not my little pony friendship shit Wiz: After the fall of Xemnas, Sora and the injured Riku face an onslaught of Dusks ready to fulfill their master's final order: eliminate the Keyblade wielders. However, the Dusks disintegrate back into nothingness, and Sora and Riku escape the realm, entering the Dark Meridian. Boomstick: Sora then manages to open the Door to Light, as King Mickey predicted while he read Kairi's Letter, and the two return home, reuniting with their friends. While Sora shares a hug with Donald and Goofy, Riku shares his own moment with King Mickey. Love of weird Wiz: Summoned by Yen Sid alongside Sora, Riku learns the truth of Master Xehanort and his impending return. Riku and Sora are tasked with the mission to awaken seven different worlds from a state of sleep as part of their Mark of Mastery exam. However, as he and Sora go through these worlds deep within the Realm of Sleep in new attire, Riku encounters both "Ansem" and a younger incarnation of Master Xehanort. Ending up in The Castle that Never Was, Riku learns that Sora was captured by the new Organization XIII. Riku faces off against Xehanort's younger self in battle before Master Xehanort reveals himself. Revealing his overall scheme and role in the events of the years before, Xehanort reveals that Riku was originally planned to be the final vessel to complete the new Organization. Boomstick: However, Riku's ability to resist "Ansem" and retrain his inner darkness forces Xehanort to make Sora into a suitable replacement. Restrained by "Ansem" so not to interfere, Riku is saved when Donald and Goofy arrive after Lea. As the movie forest grump says “run lea run” Wiz: After Master Xehanort and his group leave, Riku and the others take Sora back to Yen Sid's tower where he enters Sora's dream world to save him. Soon after, Riku learns that Yen Sid had deemed him to pass the Mark of Mastery and is entitled a Keyblade Master. Afterward, Riku brings Kairi to Yen Sid at his request so she may begin training with her Keyblade. Boomstick: Riku has a strong competitive streak. He shows his competitive side when he challenges Sora, saying that his heart is stronger than his friend's. Due to the influence that Maleficent has on him, Riku also becomes increasingly jealous of Sora. When he realizes that Sora has acquired new friends in the form of Donald and Goofy, Riku feels that he has been replaced. No one can replace sora Wiz: His jealousy grows when he learns that Sora owns a Keyblade. And opens the door for Ansem, Seeker of Darkness to possess him. He eventually snaps out of it and feels tremendous guilt and remorse for all he had done. Boomstick: During his time spent in Castle Oblivion, Riku begins to confront the darkness which lingers within his heart. Riku realizes that it is possible to use the darkness to achieve his goals. He matures immensely during this period, and leaves behind some of his more unlikable personality traits. Like his edgy talk Wiz: Over time, his curiosity turned to obsession, and he began to think of his world as a prison surrounded by water. This obsession appears too diminished throughout the year of Sora's slumber, most likely because he had by then traveled to a number of worlds. Boomstick: he still comments that it is a small world, but agrees with Sora's remark that it is only a part of one that's much bigger. Riku later stated that the real reason he wanted to explore outside of his home world was because of Terra. Well terra has some interesting love Wiz: Though Riku matures significantly over the course of the series, he retains some of his more youthful personality from Kingdom Hearts, particularly his sense of humor; he refers to Sora, Donald, and Goofy as "wise guys" when talking to the Emperor, cracks a joke about Donald and Goofy's intelligence at their expense ("Sora never did pick the brightest friends"), and calls Sora a "total sap" when going to confront Xemnas. Boomstick: Already a strong and skillful individual as a child, Riku was always the strongest child in the Destiny Island even before awakening his ability to wield a Keyblade. He is already an excellent swordsman and able hand-to-hand combatant, performing quite fast and athletic-related combos, with an athletic springing kick if knocked down. Wiz: Over the years, as he acquires and continues to develop his skill with the Keyblade and gains the powers of both darkness and light, Riku's level of strength has increased greatly. What first started from him only being slightly stronger than he was with Soul Eater soon grew to levels where he became among the most powerful bosses Boomstick: he trounces Xion rather easily and even holds his own against the full-power Roxas, even eventually briefly knocking him out, but was quickly overpowered once he allowed Roxas to regain his extra blade, forcing him to use the powers of Ansem, at which point he easily dispatched Roxas, although due to him catching Roxas off-guard, and overpowered Saix and forced him to flee quickly. Wiz: Although he lost the boost after the explosion of Kingdom Hearts stripped him of the darkness, Riku is still easily the strongest ally Sora can have and aids him effectively in defeating Xemnas powered by Kingdom Hearts. Riku is also shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. In which he knocks down a charging Xion with a single punch after dismissing his Soul Eater weapon and while using the powers of Ansem, easily blind-sides and pins Saix bare-handed. Boomstick: He has some nice battle game Riku: Consume the darkness, return it to light Death Battle Riku is walking around the forest he suddenly stops Riku: I sense something Sasuke emerges out of the shadows Sasuke: I see you can sense me Riku: your heart is full of darkness Sasuke: my sharingan and Rinnegan will see past your powers Riku: I won’t let you steal any hearts Sasuke actives the sharingan and Rinnegan Riku actives the Ansem power They both raise their swords at each other Both: prepare yourself Fight Both charge at each other clashing swords Both get knocked back Riku: fire Riku fires fireballs Sasuke dodges them Sasuke: fire style; fireball justu Sasuke shoots a fireball at Riku Riku dodges are launches more fireballs Sasuke: fire style; phoenix flower justu Riku dodges too Sasuke: you can use fire style justu too Riku: your magic is impressive but it will not last Sasuke starts using his hand signs Sasuke: Chidori Riku: what Sasuke chargers at Riku Riku jumps out of the way when the attack was about to reach him Sasuke chases Riku while using Chidori Riku manages to avoid him Sasuke: Chidori spear Riku: he changed his lightning Sasuke: die Sasuke and Riku collide with each other Riku stands tall Riku: alright I had enough Riku activates the full power of the keyblade and uses a strong magic Sasuke: Amaterasu The magic is destroyed Riku: he’s able to destroy my magic Sasuke: is that the best you can do Sasuke lights his snake sword Riku blocks him and counters Riku: wind Sasuke: Chidori spear Sasuke cuts thru the wind It hits Riku Riku: what Sasuke: got you Sasuke charges thru and starts slashing Riku he also uses Chidori Riku: he’s strong Sasuke: what a weakling Sasuke actives his Susanoo Riku: what Sasuke: you’re done Sasuke strikes Riku with Susanoo Riku gets injured badly Sasuke: pathic Riku: cure Sasuke: what. Is he a medical ninja? Riku: I won’t let you harm anyone else Riku turns into his Ansem form Sasuke: what’s this? Riku: I will defeat you Riku pulls out two keyblades Riku: dark firgura Riku fires dark fireballs Sasuke: fire style; fireball justu Sasuke fires a fireball Both fireballs are destroyed Riku charges at sasuke Sasuke fires an arrow but Riku dodges Riku attacks sasuke Sasuke tries to hit Riku with the sasusano but Riku summons the guardian Sasuke: he can use sasusano too. The guardian and sasusano collide Riku: I see the darkness in your heart Sasuke: what Riku: my corridors see all Sasuke: I’ll destroy them all. Amerstasu Sasuke destroys them all Riku teleports Sasuke: what Sasuke is surprised Sasuke’s Susanoo is gone Sasuke: my vision is start to go Sasuke gets back up Sasuke: I better make this quick Sasuke charges Chidori Sasuke: Chidori Riku teleports Suddenly the keyblade hits sasuke Sasuke: what Riku: that’s enough out of you Riku starts slashing at sasuke weakening him Riku charges a dark keyblade blast Riku: go The blast hits Sasuke’s heart killing him Riku turns back to normal Riku: the darkness is gone from you KO conculsion Boomstick: now we know why they’re called heartless because nothing was left in Sasuke’s heart Wiz: this battle had some advantages and disadvantages Sasuke: had fought many strong ninjas and is able to take a pounding but Riku took on much stronger Wiz: sasuke fought Kaguya which was planet-level buster, but xenamas and xenhort were galaxy level buster Boomstick: Sasuke’s only opponent that was his equal was naruto, while sora, Roxas, terra, and aqua were more leveled to King Mickey Wiz: plus calculating the times Sasuke’s Chidori and naruto’s rasengan clashed with each other and canceled out we can say it’s a fraction of the power that was used for Riku to take on Xion Boomstick: plus don’t forget Sasuke’s Susanoo and amesthru take a toll on Sasuke’s eyes. Even with Itachi’s eyes using both moves can damage Sasuke’s eyes Wiz: even with the sage of six paths Sasuke’s Rinnegan still had a disadvantage on naruto Boomstick: during the final clash both of them lost their arms in battle. Riku however doesn’t get exhausted in his Ansem form Wiz: calculating the times Sasuke’s Chidori and naruto’s rasegan had clashed we can estimate it was half the power Riku had. Boomstick: Riku had enough power to take on Roxas, li and Xion easily in his Ansem form and data Riku form Wiz: right and after fighting all of them in his Ansem form Riku was able to turn back into normal with no damage Boomstick: with that being said there was no way sasuke could handle Riku. Yeah he didn’t have the eyesight to win in the heart of the battle. Wiz: the winner is Riku Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs. Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Shounen Jump vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles